The exchange of diagnostic and test information between transceivers in a telecommunications environment is an important part of a telecommunications, such as an ADSL, deployment. In cases where the transceiver connection is not performing as expected, for example, where the data rate is low, where there are many bit errors, or the like, it is necessary to collect diagnostic and test information from the remote transceiver. This is performed by dispatching a technician to the remote site, e.g., a truck roll, which is time consuming and expensive.
In DSL technology, communications over a local subscriber loop between a central office and a subscriber premises is accomplished by modulating the data to be transmitted onto a multiplicity of discrete frequency carriers which are summed together and then transmitted over the subscriber loop. Individually, the carriers form discrete, non-overlapping communication subchannels of limited bandwidth. Collectively, the carriers form what is effectively a broadband communications channel. At the receiver end, the carriers are demodulated and the data recovered.
DSL systems experience disturbances from other data services on adjacent phone lines, such as, for example, ADSL, HDSL, ISDN, T1, or the like. These disturbances may commence after the subject ADSL service is already initiated and, since DSL for internet access is envisioned as an always-on service, the effect of these disturbances must be ameliorated by the subject ADSL transceiver.